


they just gave me the number when i was young

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [25]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Nameis a concept not as much unfamiliar as it’s unneeded: in the forest they all are different and same, united by root and soil and glacial movement of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual/gifts), [KairosImprimatur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairosImprimatur/gifts).



_Name_ is a concept not as much unfamiliar as it’s unneeded: in the forest they all are different and same, united by root and soil and glacial movement of time. Names would subtract and not add, divide and not multiply.

Afterwards, in the world of the fast-bright-loud-alone, it’s still not something that’s required. No name is needed to move through, to take, to eat, to sleep, to kill.

It’s only when this new being - small, fast, soft, dangerous - offers him his paw and his friendship and a united purpose, there is a meaning in having a name.

“I am Groot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never had me a name,  
> They just gave me the number when I was young.


End file.
